Bittersweet Reunion
by shattered teardrops
Summary: SASUSAKU He thirst for power. He got power. But he felt inadequate. Like something was missing. And when he finally found his missing piece, something tragic happens.The irony of it all...tragic fic oneshot


Summary:

-SASUSAKU- He thirst for power. He got power. But he felt inadequate. Like something was missing. And when he finally found his missing piece, something tragic happens.-tragic fic- -one-shot-

- - - - -

"Bittersweet Reunion"

one shot fanfic written by shattered teardrops

The night was cold and dark, the wind added a chilly effect to the forest. I was half-hidden beneath the shadows of the trees that were dancing softly as the breeze blew coldly. I was... here. I was filled with power... Great and unmeasurable power... I was ready to face my brother. With Orochimaru's guidance, I became stronger and stronger. This was what I really wanted in the first place, right? Power.

I closed my eyes. The silhouette of the trees under the moonlight kept me hidden, made me a predator in the night. Yes, I know who I am. I am well-aware of what I've become. I have succumbed to the dark and became this. So what? Who cares? _She cares. _My eyes suddenly shot open. Why should she care? Who is she anyway? I don't even like her. _She still cares. _Hn... She's weak. I have of no use for her. I don't need her._ You do._

My sub-conscious was again getting in the way. I hate it when I think of her. It makes my objectives distorted. I hate it when it happens. Hn... I need distractions to keep my mind from thinking. I took out six kunais from my weapon pouch. The targets were ready. I jumped high into the air and released the six kunais I held. Then, I got anoher six kunais and also released them. Making the second set of six kunais hit the first six for them to hit the center of the targets. I can vividly recall how my brother did this when I was still young. Now, I've added more twist to this trick. I've added more targets and more difficult shots. Itachi would never think that I'd be able to do this. He'd be stunned to see my improvement.

I landed down and listened to the sound of the twelve kunais as they hit their targets... _One... Two.. Three... Four... _I counted rhythmically, very sure that they hit the targets squarely on the center. _Nine... Ten... Eleven_... My eyes darted open. My senses suddenly drove into the edge. I seem to hear every movement within the forest. My sharingan instantly activated.

"Show yourself!" It was more of a command. I never really pleaded someone into doing things for me. I was well aware of the presence that was near. It was not Kabuto nor Orochimaru. There was someone out there, but I couldn't seem to detect him. He seemed to hide himself well and from the looks of it, this person I am faced right now has an excellent chakra control. I couldn't detect even one glimpse of chakra.

In one swift motion, a man appeared atop the tree in front of me. He was clad in a straw hat and... Akatsuki cloak! My eyes flew wide open with the sharingan suddenly getting active. It must be Itachi. Had he come to visit me? I stood in fighting stance and was ready for anything but the person didn't move. One pale right arm was revealed out of the cloak. It held my 12th kunai. In one swift motion, the kunai was thrown into my direction. I expertly caught it and stared intently on the person above the tree.

Calculating the difference between me and the person, I was a head taller than him, therefore, he was not Itachi. The cloak hid much of the person's face and body. "Who are you!" I asked with full confidence in my voice. I didn't hide my irritation.

Cherry blossoms suddenly flew in mid-air for no apparent reason but I paid to attention to it. Cherry blossoms bring me unpleasant memories. Memories that I wish to keep and forget about. They remind me of my foolish days. Days when I thought I could live among my friends. _Friends. _Such a pathetic word. I have no need for such. I'm an avenger. I need no friends. _You needed her. _Stop. My mind was playing games with me. I need to concentrate on my opponent right now. I need not be distracted.

Suddenly, the person jumped from the tree and appeared before me in a flash. I wasn't a bit surprised. I watched him as he moved fluidly and smoothly in mid-air. He was no ordinary opponent. He was just like me. A predator stalking in the night for its victims. Too bad for him. Tonight, I am the predator and he... He was the prey. In one fluid movement, I jumped up and landed behind him. I held a kunai near his neck, threatening to mercilessly end his life in a second. "Who are you? Did Itachi send you to kill me!" I demanded an answer.

The person's lips curved into a smile. "How nice, Sasuke... kun." A wave of unanticipated nausea filled my head as familiarity sunk in. That voice. I couldn't be mistaken. I jumped away from _her. _Slowly, she turned around to face me with a smirk on her lips. I showed no sign of emotion on my face as I looked at her. She slowly took off the straw hat that was covering her head. Her long luscious pink locks suddenly broke free and cascaded freely with the breeze.

_Sakura. _My mind comprehended what was happening. She was here. Clad in an Akatsuki cloak. And she was smirking at me. Her voice no longer full of innocence and cheerful vibrance. It only contained nothing more but bitterness. No, this could not be Sakura. This isn't her. This is just an illusion. Maybe Itachi copied her face! I could not give in and loose just because he has Sakura's face. No, I could not afford to loose. I will not loose.

"You are not Sakura." I stated firmly. The sentence I just spoke out reflected two facts that I felt inside. One was that I could not believe that this was what has become of Sakura and the other one refused to believe that her innocence had been long gone and changed into deep hatred and bitterness. This was not _my_ Sakura. Or... Had I caused her to be like this? Am I the reason for the loss of her element and innocence? Did I... cause this?

I turned to look at her again. She had a blank look on her face as she looked intently at me. Just one glance at those emerald eyes of hers and I get lost. She momentarily closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was the expression of pain and anguish on her pretty face. She looked pained as the cloak slowly fell off of her shoulders, revealing her red dress, the one she always wore. Her shoulders began shaking as soft sobs rocked her shoulder. She looked helpless... My heart reached out to her but my body never moved.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry for being annoying... I really don't mean to... I'm really sorry..." She spoke softly between sobs and bowed her head low as both her hands covered her face. I took a step forward towards her. But then, I heard a low chuckle coming from a familiar voice. "My, my, little brother... I see that you still have some heart left in you..." Someone hidden from the shadows spoke out dangerously but I could not be mistaken of who it was.

"Itachi..." I hissed dangerously, ready for a fierce battle that might occur between us. Itachi appeared behind Sakura, who was still looking down, her face hidden by her pink locks. "Yes, Sasuke, it's me..." He answered with a cold smile playing on his lips. I felt rage build up inside of me. This was the moment I have been waiting for. Tonight, I will be given the chance to fight my brother and finally, avenge my clan...

I watched Itachi's every move. He stood behind Sakura and smiled coldly. Two deathly pale hands reached out and encircled themselves around Sakura's waist, gripping her possessively. "Surprised, little brother?" Itachi was teasing me and I have to admit that I felt anger within me. Anger not only because of Itachi, but because of something else.

"I must admit that you have grown stronger, little brother... But nonetheless, you are still weak..." Itachi said in a cold tone that sent shivers down my spine. He momentarily closed his eyes and when he opened them once again, I saw the _mangekyou sharingan_, the sharingan which you can only obtain by killing a loved-one. I would never forget those eyes. They caused me to have endless nightmares, haunting me every night.

Itachi placed his hand on Sakura's cheek and turned her face towards him. She still looked dazed, as if under a trance. "You must hate me, Sasuke... Loathe me, detest me... Abhor me..." Itachi grinned coldly as he covered Sakura's lips with his. My eyes widened in realization as to what was happening in front of me. Sakura simply closed her eyes but she never responded to his kiss.

I felt my whole world shatter into bits and pieces. For what reason? I don't know... I just felt like... Like I was stabbed. A huge lump formed inside my throat. I couldn't move. I felt my body go numb as great a deal of pain and anger surged into me. Unconsciously, a great deal of chakra began emitting from my core and flared uncontrollably. Sakura... _my Sakura_... The only girl I have allowed to get close to me and gain a portion of my trust...

I unconsciously bowed my head down, unable to let them see the tremendous emotion that was filling me. With my chakra flaring wildly and my eyes wide open with the sharingan, I shouted forcefully, "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" My voice echoed deeply into the forest. Itachi's lips curved into a bemused smile. He let go of Sakura and looked at me. "They say jealousy is a bad thing... But...When you want to provoke someone, I guess, jealousy is the best thing." Itachi spoke with an amused smile on his lips.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on her!" Sasuke's voice was deep and dangerously low. With one speedy motion, Sasuke tried to hit Itachi with a kunai on his neck, but Sakura was there to intercept the attack that was meant for Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing Sakura trying to protect his mortal enemy. "Sakura..." he muttered in sheer surprise. Sasuke had no choice but to jump back.

Itachi satisfyingly smiled. "Sakura chose her own path, brother. Just like how you chose your own. You were friends before, but now, you have to fight each other. Isn't life ironic?" Itachi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Take care of him, _my cherry blossom_." He whispered seductively into her ears, making the younger Uchiha's blood boil hotter than ever. In one swift motion, Itachi disappeared, leaving the two former friends fight.

"Sakura... why?" Sasuke asked bewilderedly. Shock and pure confusion registered on his face. Sakura didn't answer. Her face remained passive and expressionless, but her eyes... They gave out her stoic mask. Her emerald eyes were a little dense and crystally. She was trying to control herself but Sasuke saw through her by merely looking into her jaded eyes.

"Sakura, stop this." It was an order but Sakura paid no attention to it. With a catlike speed, she sped up towards Sasuke and attacked him with a kunai, which of course, he was able to block with another kunai. Sakura did a series of attacks and charges towards Sasuke but he didn't do anything but either dodge or block them. He refused to do any counter-attack on Sakura, afraid that he might hurt her.

He had been under extreme emotional torture ever since he left the village of Konoha in pursuit of strength and power inside Orochimaru's camp. The memory of his two bestfriends were the only things which kept him alive. At first, he tried to drown out his emotions through training, training and more training. After a week, his body was battered. Kabuto had to give him some medicines and let him stay in bed for five days to ensure that he will be back to the best of his health. Again, he trained himself harder and harder, shifting his attention to training rather than remember things and people from Konoha. Orochimaru was proud of him as he grew stronger. But every night, when all was dark and the moon's light illuminated the windows of his room inside Orochimaru's camp, memories haunted him. His mind did tricks to him. And he imagined things which he never thought would occur to him. One of them was actually himself having feelings for the young kunoichi...

Sakura charged towards him with a kunai at hand. He jumped in mid-air and landed behind her. His hands, holding each of her wrists at the same time. He held her wrists ever so tightly and never let her go even though she tried to struggle. His nose was filled with her sweet tingling scent that caused him to feel nostalgic. "Sakura..." he spoke in a dazed tone. It was too late when Sakura realized what was happening. Sasuke's hot breath on her ears brought shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened as her mind slowly comprehended the situation. Sasuke was standing so close behind her, with his arms wrapped around her body...

Her focus was momentarily distracted but she forced herself to fight him. In one strong push, she broke away from him and kept her stoic mas intact. Leaving a stunned Sasuke. She looked at him intently and stood in fighting stance with a kunai in hand. "Sakura, stop this... I... I didn't mean to say those mean words to you before..." Sasuke said sincerely with pleading eyes.

"Too late, Sasuke... I have chosen my own path, and just like what you said, there's no more turning back." Sakura intently said and then charged at Sasuke one more. This time, she ran towards Sasuke and jumped in mid-air before she reached him. Then, with one hand, she pushed him down to the ground and placed a kunai on his neck. Sasuke would've dodged her attack, but for some reason, he chose to close his eyes and remain standing, vulnerable to any attack.

Sasuke dropped lying with his back to the ground. Sakura sat stridingly on top of him, threatening to end his very life by slashing his neck with a kunai that she held. He didn't fight back. He just looked into her eyes. He accepted his punishment. This was his punishment for all the mean things he did to Sakura. Hell, Itachi didn't really mean that much right now. Her eyes.. they were the ones he wanted to see before his life finally ends in the hands of the woman he now personally admit that he loves.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, waiting for the final thrust of the kunai on his neck. Just like that, he accepted Sakura's anger and didn't think of his revenge anymore. Sakura mattered much to him and now, he'd openly accept her own anger and revenge intended for him. Minutes passed, but the kunai never hit his neck. He felt water droplets land down on the side of his cheeks. Was it raining? He opened his eyes to look, but all he saw were Sakura's eyes, with tears brimming down her cheeks and finally landing down to his own. Her hands were shaking as it held the kunai pointing on his neck.

"Sakura..." He spoke out her name. His heart ached, seeing her tear-stricken face and crying anguishly because of him. Slowly, Sakura dropped the kunai unto her side and into the ground as she continued sobbing. Sasuke sat up and hugged the crying Sakura that was stridingly sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry..." Finally, he was able to apologize to her.

"If this is the only thing you could do to ease out your anger... Then, do it..." Sasuke released Sakura from the hug. He picked up the kunai and placed it in Sakura's hand, as he held her hands in his. Sakura bowed her head low and slowly lifted them up to offer Sasuke a sincere smile. "This is all I ever wanted, Sasuke... I'm glad...but..." Sakura spoke sincerely as she looked intently into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

But her smile didn't last long. "... like you said, there's no more turning back..." With those last words, Sakura lifted both their hands in mid-air with the kunai and thrusted it deeply into her chest. Blood splattered from her wound and into his cheek, with his eyes widening in horror. "SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted vociferously as he held on to Sakura's limp and bloody body.

"Now, go and chase Itachi... You don't have to kill Naruto just to have the _mangekyou sharingan _anymore..." Sakura smiled faintly. Her pale lips desperately trying to curl into a smile. Her eyes filled with happiness for one last time. "You don't have to say it... I don't have to hear it either... Coz, I can feel it... And I know that it's true..." Sakura said softly.

Unconsciously, Sasuke's eyes began to get dense and for the first time in many years, he had allowed himself to cry. "Sakura... I... love you..." he said softly as he placed a hand to her smooth cheek. Sakura smiled. "I know you do... And I love you too..." With those last words, Sakura breathed her last... Life slowly faded away from her body but Sasuke couldn't do anything about it. Again, he felt frustrated. Again, he had lost a loved one. And again, he felt rage... Rage for his brother.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he held Sakura's lifeless body in his arms. Pain and anger had again evaded his heart and soul. With the death of Sakura, nothing can stop him anymore. As he opened his eyes once again, the _mangekyou sharingan _pattern was already visible in his pupils.

- THE END -

a/n: Pls. review!


End file.
